A needle for medical treatment is known, which is connected to and used with a blood collection bag, an infusion bag or the like in blood collection, blood transfusion, infusion and so forth is known. Preferably, a needle after being used is covered with a protector such as that disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-342686 or Japanese Patent No. 3578459 so that it may not be touched inadvertently. According to such a protector, the needle is suitably accommodated into the protector by a very simple operation of pulling a tube after the needle is used.
Incidentally, in the protector disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-342686 and Japanese Patent No. 3578459, although side surfaces of the needle can be covered, the tip of the protector remains open, and there is the possibility that blood sticking to the outer surface of the needle and blood remaining in the inside of the needle may leak out from the tip of the protector.
Further, since it is difficult to confirm that the needle is accommodated up to the tip thereof in the protector certainly, there is a possibility that the needle point may be touched.